Face Down
by sevvi-carlisle
Summary: Bella is abused by Edward and Carlisle "takes care" of him. Bella's world seems fine until a visitor from her past makes her world come crashing down. rated T for: mention of abuse-no actual abuse depicted,language,violence and a Song fic:Face Down
1. Chapter 1

"Carlisle, can I talk to you about something?" Bella asked, knocking on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Of course, Bella. You can tell me anything." She walked in and Carlisle could sense her apprehension and fear. "What's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing..."She said looking at the floor, carefully avoiding eye contact with the 400 year old vampire.

"Bella, what is it that's bothering you?" Carlisle wen to her side and placed a gentle, caring hand on her shoulder. He gently forced her to look him in the eyes.

"It's Edward." She said almost silently. Carlisle led her to a chair and sat down on the other side of his desk.

"What about Edward? Is he in trouble?" She looked away. "Bella, did he hurt you?" She gave him no reply. "Bella, this is important and I must know. Did he hurt you?" His usually calm voice raised in frustration.

"He said...that..I...deserved it." Bella muttered, rolling up the left sleeve of her long sleeved shirt. Carlisle had been wondering why, in this heat, she had only worn long sleeves. He would now know. Imprinted on her upper arm was a large, pain ful, purple bruise.

"Oh my God. When did this happen Bella?" He asked, infuriated and worried at once.

"A few days ago, but don't tell Edward that I told you about this!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner with this? And why shouldn't I confront Edward about this! Bella, this is very serious! What he did to you is a crime!" Carlisle nearly yelled.

"He might...." She trailed off, not wanting to tell Carlisle the details of what Edward would do.

"He threatened you? There is nothing more cowardly than threatening your loved ones!" he stood quickly and almost up- turned his desk in the process.

"Wait! Where are you going? Please Carlisle, don't do this! Come back!" The desperation in her voice filled the air. Bella was glad that most of the Cullens were out on a lengthy hunting trip and only Carlisle and Esme were home, but Edward was due back any moment. She couldn't face him right now, after telling Carlisle about his abuse. She ran after him, but he was already out of the front door. Carlisle found Edward pulling up in the drive, sporting the new Volvo Carlisle and Esme had given him as a wedding gift only weeks ago.

"Carlisle, Bella...what's going on?" Edward was clearly worried at the look of complete anger on his father's face. Outraged, Carlisle sped over and nearly ripped the car door off before dragging Edward out of the car.

"Carlisle! What the hell has gotten into you? What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, surprised.

"Like you don't know! Did you really think that no one would find out about you abusing Bella?" Edward glared at Bella. "I expected more from my first son! I trusted that you would be able to control yourself. Apparently, I was wrong!" The amount of hurt in Carlisle's voice was immeasurable. Edward ignored his father's cry and turned his attention to Bella.

"I warned you not to say anything!" He snarled and Bella quivered in fear. This made Carlisle tighten his grip on Edward.

"I see what's going down. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you fell better now, as she falls to the ground?" Carlisle threw him into the side of the car. "Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!"

"This is none of your business! What I do with my wife is my business!" Edward said while throwing Carlisle into a nearby pine tree. Edward approached Bella and took her roughly by the arm. "I told you not to say a word!" He raised his hand in anticipation of hitting her. Carlisle came to her aid and came up behind Edward. He flipped him neatly over his shoulder.

"You will never hurt her again!" Carlisle said, pinning Edward by the throat. "If you were not my son, and I did not love you, I would kill you this instant. Now get out of here, just go." He growled.

"I will not 'just go.' This is my house." Edward tackled Carlisle to the ground. They fought, throwing punches at trying to strangle each other.

"Edward, I waned you already. Go and live, or stay and die, it is your choice." Carlisle growled savagely, getting the upper hand.

"I'm staying." Edward hissed.

"Then, I am sorry my son." Carlisle rushed towards Edward. "Bella, look away." She turned and ran into the safety of the Cullen house.

"You won't do it, Carlisle. I know you won't." Edward dared Carlisle.

"You don't know me. You don't know me at all."

Back in the house, Bella ran into Esme.

"Bella dear, I heard everything. I'm sorry..I didn't know what to do so I just listened in. As much as I love Edward as a son, I cannot let him do this to you." Esme's voice was full of emotion. If she had the ability to cry, she would have been sobbing at that very moment. "Come dear, let's get you settled down." Esme brought Bella to the room she shared with Carlisle.

"It's finally over. He will never hurt me again." Bella said, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring off into space.

"Carlisle will take care of everything, don't you worry. I just wish there was another way..." Esme nearly sobbed. "We are going to have to call the others and let them know...about their brother, but Carlisle should be here for that." Esme saw that Bella wasn't listening and was zoning out. "Bella, are you okay? Do you need me to call Carlisle?" Bella wasn't zoning out, she was coming to a realization.

"I don't love him anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loyal readers! I must thank you for all the wonderous reviews! This chapter is for all you Jacob fans out there! you will not be disappointed! Sorry if it's really long but it's good! Please keep reviewing and reading! I'm working on the next chapter as i type so there is more to come! Lemme know what you think! KTHNXBYE :)**

ONE YEAR LATER

"Bells, make sure you're back by eleven." Charlie said before Bella left the house.

"Fine dad. If you need anything, just call Billy." She fished out her keys and drove in relative silence to La Push, where Jacob was waiting for her.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob yelled, running over to the rust- colored truck.

"Hi Jake." Bella said, while being engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Jake, I kinda need to breathe...sorta."

"Sorry Bella. Come and join the rest of the pack! Sam and Embry made this huge bonfire!" Jake ran ahead of her, full of excitement.

"Slow down! Not all of us are super fast werewolves!" Bella yelled to Jake, with a laugh.

"Here, let me speed you up!" He ran back to Bella and scooped her up.

"Jake! Put me down!" He had already taken her all the way to the campfire. "Hi guys." She said, back on the ground.

"Hey Bella." Everyone said at once. The mood of the group was quiet and subdued.

"What's going on guys? You're really quiet tonight." Usually the wolves would be joking around with each other. Paul looked to Jake, who shook his head.

"Jake..." Paul growled.

"No." He replied strongly.

"She has to know. What if he shows up and we're not there to protect her?" Paul said under his breath.

"She doesn't need to know." Jake said, nearly ending the conversation.

"Guys, I'm right here." Bella said worried and confused.

"Bella, I don't want to worry you or anything, but...we smelled Edward in the forest yesterday." Paul said before Jacob could stop him.

"Paul!"

"What? She has the right to know!"

"Don't worry Bella. We won't let him near you. That damn, wife- beating, leech won't set foot in Forks." Jacob went up to Bella. "I promised to protect you, now and for the rest of your life. I won't let him break that promise." He leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She didn't fight back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah. Suck that face!" Seth yelled out while the other wolves howled and laughed.

"Knock it off Seth." Paul warned.

"It's more action than you'll ever get!" Jacob retorted to Seth and he shut up. "Now, let's get this get together going! Who's got the marshmallows?"

"Embry ate them on the way over." Quil joked.

"Hey! You ate all the hot dogs!" Embry yelled back.

"Uncooked?" Bella asked.

"They're pre- cooked at the factory!" Quil argued.

"Guys, where's Sam? He was with us when we made the bonfire." Jared asked.

"He's on guard, looking for Cullen. Ever since he first smelled him, Sam's been on edge. I think he's finally starting to like you, Bella." Leah explained.

"Either that or he just doesn't like vampires." Seth concluded. Leah shoved him for putting down her idea. He pushed her back and they got into an all out brother- sister fight.

"You two! Stop that now!" Paul kept control of the situation.

"Look! There's Sam1 Hey Sam! Bella's here! You gonna say hello or are you gonna stay in the woods all night?" Jared pointed out. Sam was back by the tree- line, scanning the forest. When Jared yelled to him, Sam turned slightly and nodded to Bella. She took this as a sign of greeting and waved back. He acknowledged her and went back into the forest.

"He's one determined son of a gun. You gonna finish that?" Seth asked Leah, who had brought the only food. Without her permission, Seth took the sandwich Leah was going to eat and devoured it.

"Hey!" Leah yelled at Seth, then chased him around.

"You know, things were a lot quieter before those two joined the pack." Jacob informed Bella.

"Yeah, but they give Paul someone else to yell at!" Quil joked.

"Watch it! I can still reprimand you!" Paul warned. The rest of the pack, including Quil, broke out in laughter.

Despite the jovial mood around the fire, Bella couldn't help but think about Edward coming back. _Carlisle had gotten rid of him. He wouldn't come back...but what if he does come back and tries to hurt me again? I can't rely on Carlisle to take care of it, since he couldn't do it before. What if Edward goes to the house and Charlie's there? Charlie would get killed! I have to—_

"Bella, you okay? You look high!" Embry joked.

"Huh? Yeah..I'm fine." She checked her phone to see if Charlie had called. Even though it was 11:30, he hadn't. She became worried. Charlie strictly enforced curfew. "It's getting late..Charlie wanted me home before eleven and it's already later than that." right now, all Bella wanted was to get somewhere safe and being out in the open wasn't exactly comforting.

"Here. I'll drive you back." Jake offered, sensing that she didn't want to be alone.

"Thanks, but you really don't have to...it's no big deal...really."

"I insist." He held the passenger door open for her.

"Careful. It doesn't go over 40." Bella said once they were on the open road. The truck was making more clanking and rumbling noises than usual. "And if it does go over 40, the brakes won't work." bella was trying to get her mind off the Edward situation.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Jacob said, pulling into the driveway. "I know how worried you are about this whole Edward thing. I need you to understand that I won't let him anywhere near you. What he did to you was terrible and he deserved to die for it. His father may have spared him once, but I won't be so merciful and the whole pack is behind me on this. If the Cullens have anything to say against it, they'll have to answer to the pack."

"Jake–

"No, Bella. There is nothing you can say that would make me change my mind."

"Jake, I don't want to change your mind...I love you." Bella said quietly. They gazed into each others' eyes before sharing a loving kiss. Bella felt his warm, strong lips on hers and thought about how different it felt from when Edward kissed her. He had always been rough when he pressed up against Bella, with his cold, hard body. She would be scared by Edward's wild display of passion and lust. She would force herself to think about something else the entire time. Many times Edward would not stop at kissing her. She would be harshly pushed onto the bed where—

"Bella? I think Charlie's looking for you." Jake said mentioning the dark silhouette behind the curtains covering the front window.

"Yeah. Umm...see you tomorrow?" Bella said, scrambling out of the truck.

"Of course. Bye, Bella." He said, giving her a quick, parting kiss. "And don't worry about anything." He raced off towards the tress and chaged into his wolf shape.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted Bella from his spot in front of the game.

"Hi, Dad. Did you eat? I can make you something if you want." Bella always had to cook for Charlie. The man couldn't even make a bowl of cereal right. It was a miracle he had survived all those years without Bella to make him a decent meal.

"Nah, I already got something with Billy earlier." He trailed after Bella, as she walked into the kitchen. "So, I see you're..._hanging out_...with Jake again. It's nice to see you with the right people."

"Dad, you know Edward wasn't always bad and besides, you only want me to _hang out_ with Jacob because it means you can spend more time with Billy." Bella explained to her father.

"Bells, you know that isn't true. I spend a lot of time with Billy already." Bella walked out of the room. "Bella." He went up to her room. "Bella, I just want you to be happy. Jake is a good guy. If it makes you happy being around Jake, then you have all the rights in the world to be with him...and happy."

"Thanks Dad." He hugged Bella in the biggest hug he had ever given her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bells. Oh and your mother called. She always ruins these touchy moments." Charlie said, while Bella laughed through her tears.


End file.
